1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a record player and particularly to a record player in which a label attached to a record disk can be viewed always at a predetermined position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a record disk has a label attached on the central portion thereof on which various information including contents of the record disk such as a program, composer, lyric writer, performer, etc. and rotational frequency are inscribed. When recorded sound grooves of several programs for example are formed on one side of one sheet of the record disk and a desired one of these programs is to be played and heard, a cartridge is shifted down on the desired sound groove portion by reading where said program is from the first on the label.
While the label on the record disk is inscribed such that the upper and lower and left and right positional relationships between the programs are set at predetermined positions, a plurality of inscribed information groups can be rapidly and properly read when it is positioned properly to an operator with respect to the upper and lower relationship, but can not be conveniently read when such relationships are reversed or deviated left or right.
In the prior art record players, a turntable is usually interlocked with a vertical operation of a tone arm in an arm rest position to start and stop, and rotate also, for example, during the period of lead-in and lead-out operations of the tone arm aside from the period of actual playing operation the pick-up cartridge. Consequently, during such period the user can not read the inscribed contents on the label of the record disk. In addition, the turntable on which the record disk is mounted to be rotated does stop its rotation at a predetermined position. Hence, when one program is completely played and successively a desired one among several programs in the same record disk is selected to be played, the label may stop at a position upside down or directed sidewards so that it is difficult to read the inscribed contents under various set conditions of the label at every stoppage of the turntable.
However, when a short time after the completion of play of a program the play of the next one is successively started, for example, when the operator selects and operates to play a program according to the request of a listener, it is desirable to readily read the inscribed contents on the label to permit the next requested program to be played as soon as the turntable is stopped after the completion of the play of a program, i.e. the rotation of the record disk is stopped.
If too much time is taken to read and select a desired one of several programs recorded in the same surface of the same record disk, a loss time between played programs is elongated so that the several programs can not be smoothly and successively played.